


【授翻】we're two little people in this big ol' world

by ikerestrella



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikerestrella/pseuds/ikerestrella
Summary: Isak不过是想和他无比迷人的男朋友过一个美好浪漫的二人周末，糟糕的是他那群朋友却另有打算。“然后呢，Even就会开始干一些讨厌的事，比如给Isak最喜欢的灰色连帽衫沾上奶酪，把Isak最好的钢笔当磨牙玩具，以及……算了，Isak就是所有世界、所有宇宙里最幸运的人。”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [we're two little people in this big ol' world](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233150) by [cosetties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosetties/pseuds/cosetties). 



**标题** ：we're two little people in this big ol' world

 **作者** ：cosetties

 **译者** ：ikerestrella

 **分级** ：G

 **配对** ：Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen（斜线无意义）

 **字数** ：原文5,837，译文10,037

 **原文链接** ：<http://archiveofourown.org/works/9233150>

 **简介** ：Isak不过是想和他无比迷人的男朋友过一个美好浪漫的二人周末，糟糕的是他那群朋友却另有打算。

“然后呢，Even就会开始干一些讨厌的事，比如给Isak最喜欢的灰色连帽衫沾上奶酪，把Isak最好的钢笔当磨牙玩具，以及……算了，Isak就是所有世界、所有宇宙里最幸运的人。”

* * *

 

Isak如释重负地长出一口气，把包扔向木地板。他们现在在Even的表妹Camilia借给他们过周末的木屋里。以男朋友的身份和Even的大家庭成员见面几乎快让他尿裤子——尤其是想到他们已经和Sonja相处那么多年——不过这趟木屋旅行让一切变得值得。

最近他们总是没时间独处。Even为了顺利毕业必须赶上学业，而Isak在重新学习和家人相处。从长远来看这对他们俩都更好，可一想到这意味着Even没法随心所欲地来Isak的公寓和他在沙发上懒懒地亲热几个小时，生活便如同炼狱一样煎熬。

这是Even的话，不是他说的。那个不夸张会死的混蛋。

Even不知什么时候溜到他身后，手臂环住他的腰，下巴枕在他的肩膀上。“那么多可以做的事，baby。我们可以就这么站在这儿，看对方的眼睛看上一个小时。然后我就开始做晚饭，你可以看我在厨房里尽显好男人风采。我们还可以看电影，我带了一整套《星球大战》，有人跟我说过，我模仿起丘百卡来魅力无法抵挡。”

作为回答，Isak吻上Even的嘴，舌头缓慢而色情地舔进他的口腔。Even喜欢这样，他们可以就这么不紧不慢想来多久来多久。Isak抵住Even的胯部，与他摩擦。他们俩的牛仔裤里都微微发痛，Even的嘴唇在他的嘴里抖了一下。他为他能让Even有这样的反应感觉上瘾，尽管他仍然不解。

等到他们总算分开，Even喘着气说，“你就是为了这个才到这里来的？我对你来说就只有这个？我感觉被玩弄了。”他攥住心口，一脸绝望的样子，可不停轻啄Isak的嘴却出卖了他。

“你就不能闭嘴？你只性感到让我十次里九次饶你不死的程度，剩下那百分之十可能会很痛苦的。”

“我知道，”他为Isak捋直他最近格外松软的卷毛。现在他看上去像一只金毛猎犬，或者变成金发的乔纳斯兄弟。这表情可不是个好征兆。“你很凶狠。”

有时候，当Even在他试着弄懂Hardy-Weinberg定律的时候亲吻他的脖子时（“哈， **Hard** -y Weinberg，”Even打趣，因为他现在十二岁；可Isak还是会脸红，因为Even的手很配合地移向他的胯部），Isak感觉自己像是全世界最幸运的人。命运女神一定是搞错了什么，Even本该和一个愿意洗他们俩的衣服、能够和他看上几个小时巴兹·鲁赫曼电影马拉松不睡着的人在一起。

然后呢，Even就会开始干一些讨厌的事，比如给Isak最喜欢的灰色连帽衫沾上奶酪，把Isak最好的钢笔当磨牙玩具，以及……算了，Isak就是所有世界、所有宇宙里最幸运的人。这让他有些担心：让Even进入自己的生活毫不费力，Isak不确定让他离开也能这么容易。

Even铁了心地将Isak推进主卧，不过他本来也没受到什么阻抗，Isak已经开始在心里细算他这个周末想和Even做的种种事情。就在这时，门铃响了。

“搞什么鬼，”Even和他分开，留下他孤零零的嘴唇，他忍不住嘟囔。Even很有责任感地知道去开门，Isak对此有点儿埋怨他。Even已经快进入二字头，就要是个大人了，可Isak觉得他自己还是可以继续当个孩子脾气的青少年的。他才十七岁，有一个对他来说过于火辣的男朋友和正常的生理功能。这完全说得过去。

“这他妈，到底，是在，搞什么，”他看见Eva站在门口，手里捧着一盒热巧克力粉和曲奇料，身边站着其他几个女孩，表情随意得仿佛完全没意识到他们几乎要毁了Isak的一整年。

“嗨，你终于来了，”Eva说。她跌跌撞撞地走过Even身边，而Even只是饶有兴趣地看着她，为她让路。“我记得你说你们五点到。”

“我们耽搁了，”Even对她说。Isak用眼角的余光看见Even正用手捂住偷笑的嘴。啊，多么可爱的一只手，要是这群人没有这么无礼地闯进来，那只手现在应该握在他老二上了。

“你们为什么在这儿？”

“我们这周末要出来玩啊，忘了吗？”

Isak当然没有。

“我们特意安排的，这样我们就可以同个周末出来了。我的木屋离这只有五分钟，就在那边。”她语速很慢，如同在和小孩子说话。

Isak感觉自己落入了一个平行宇宙，不是Isak和Even永远在一起的那个——永远被他们的朋友搅黄还差不多。现在回想起来，他或许应该在周六Sana不经意找他借物理笔记抄、在他翻找内裤的时候发现Noora也在打包时就察觉到什么，可是和Even单独相处一个周末的期待蒙蔽了他的判断力。Even总是对他有那样的影响。

Eva的叹气声里夹杂着面对Isak时特有的不耐烦，“我问了你们什么时候离开才开始安排计划，我买了所有人都讨厌、只有你喜欢的巧克力粉，我还专门问了你想让我买哪种通心粉。”

“我以为那只是个假设。大家都喜欢蝴蝶结型的，更有意思。”他的借口自己听着都蹩脚。

Even搭上Isak的肩膀，“别担心他了，他只是开玩笑。我们当然欢迎你们来。”

Even在他肩膀上重重一捏，他几乎要叫出来。

“当然了，朋友嘛。我爱我的朋友，”Isak像个机器人一样回答，不过这对Eva来说就足够了。她径直走进厨房，放下她带来的东西。

“撒谎大师？”Even挑起眉。

“你还没发现我其实一点都不喜欢你，所以我还是干得不错。”

Sana一边和其他几个女孩一起走向沙发一边说，“别忘了周一我们要交生物作业。”她低头瞟了眼Even和Isak握着的手，眼睛里盈满笑意，“希望你这次不要再忘了哦。”

“我们是朋友了，你可以试着不对我这么糟糕。”

Sana思考了一秒钟，摇了摇头，“可你就是让我忍不住。”

或许她不幸言中了。Isak对朋友的软心肠有天八成会害死他，或者至少让他丧失最后一丝理智。

Even把他拽进客厅，两个人活脱一对夫唱夫随的小情侣。要是一年前有人告诉他，他会像现在这样，有一个真真切切的男朋友搂着他的肩膀，和他一起为参加木屋旅行的朋友们做晚餐，他一定会让那个人滚开。Isak从没想过他可以拥有这一切。

所以，或许他们没能像预期那样在床上进行不圣洁的活动，可是当Chris跟着Fucked My Way Up To The Top做口型，旁观的Sana装作不为所动、嘴角却浮起笑容时，他觉得这样也不算太糟。

 

 

*

“裸体扭扭乐？”Even挑着眉毛提议。他的手从Isak的腰间滑下，停在他的屁股上。隔着牛仔裤，他感觉Even的手如同一块铁烙。Isak咽了咽口水。

在Eva、Noora和Even倾情打造的晚饭之后（Isak帮他们尝了面酱，也算是有点贡献吧），Vilde坚持要进行团队融合。

“就算我们现在不是在抱抱团聚会，不代表我们就不能传递爱与友情了呀，”她说着，双手击掌。虽然很难以置信，但是Vilde在和Magnus约会后甚至比以前更傻气，而Magnus也好不到哪里去。他们的朋友似乎在进行“最腻歪情侣”擂台赛，上周Even和Isak赢了，但那都是因为Even穿了那件Isak总是忍不住想连里带外一起扒掉的牛仔外套。

他也没想到有人会在这个时候冲进他房间要厕纸——他又没有把公寓里所有的厕纸偷走。他仍对这个结果不服气。

Eva摆了摆手，“要是玩裸体摇摇乐，Isak会爆炸的。我还想把他留在身边，有时候我还真有些喜欢他。”

Isak冷笑，“多亏有我，你一年级的时候才能通过语文考试。”

“而现在呢，要多亏Even我才能通过语文考试，所以你应该甩了他，这样他就永远属于我了，”Eva对Even打了个飞吻，Even用他空闲的那只手接住，按上心口。

“你们可以共享我。”

“可那样的话你迟早会离开Isak到我身边来的。我有好多能让你心动的黑寡妇漫画，而Isak只有老掉牙的蜘蛛侠表情包。”

好了，够了。那个表情包很有趣，而他的朋友是一群恶霸。“托比·马奎尔仍然是最好的蜘蛛侠，你不过是垂涎安德鲁·加菲尔德的屁股罢了。”

“谁不是呢？”Even说。好吧，当然，说得很对，但是他更希望Even现在能好好专注于他的屁股，谢谢。Isak在想要是他穿很紧的紧身裤能不能达到蜘蛛侠的效果，但是他只是想想而已。Eskild的衣服适合他穿吗？要是不想看他一脸人生导师的得意样，他可以趁他不在的时候悄悄溜进他房间。

最后他们决定玩猜词游戏，因为这是在那堆摇摇欲坠叠在一起的桌游里最容易拿出来、且不会让整堆东西散架的。谁说青少年就一定懒了？Isak得走整整十步路才能把卡盒拿过来。女孩们看着卡盒下面的通灵板窃笑，不过Isak懒得问为什么。她们本就奇怪，说不定参与了什么可怕的复仇诡计，谁知道呢，反正又不关他的事。

Noora刚开始拿卡没多久，就和Eva达成了默契。而Sana仿佛无所不知。不过，轮到Even的时候，游戏的结果很快就见分晓，快得几乎让人尴尬。Vilde和Chris连话都插不进。

“最近一次我们，呃……”Even说。

“浴室，”Isak尖叫出声。Chris开始偷笑，不过Isak很小心地不与Even以外的任何人目光接触。他的脸红到了脖子根。

“你那个蓝色的，我经常偷的。”

“你是说你经常在上面流口水的？枕头。”

“我们把那个东西和豆蔻放在吐司上。”

“我想应该不会是Caribbean Jerk BBQ，所以，奶酪？”

“我们第一次见面的时候我偷走的。”

“纸巾。”

“我们和好那周由于我一直过来找你，你差点挂掉了什么？”

“半期考试。以及我没差点挂掉，你还不至于那么分心。”

“我们初吻的地方。”

“泳池。”

“第一次抱抱团开会，我带你去哪儿？”

“长椅。”

Eva苦叹着拍打自己的额头，“记得提醒我再也不要和情侣玩猜词。你们俩真恶心。今年以前我从没看Isak笑得那么开心过，而我一点也不想知道他笑成那样时在想什么，我怕那会污染我纯洁无暇的心灵。”

Isak刚想提一提Chris Schistad是怎样像摄入必需营养素一样狂扫她的脸，可就在这时门铃响了。

“你没有在等别的人吧？”Noora锁着眉头问。

Isak摊手，“说不定是什么野外不明生物呢，我也不知道。”

“上次我们没有在等别的人时，Kasper出现了。说不定这回你们俩也能找到男朋友，”Chris耸肩。

“需要我提醒你最开始我们以为他是个杀人恶鬼吗？Sana，你确定你的头巾不能通灵吗？”Vilde抓住Sana的肩膀，声音高了一个音调。Sana痛苦地长叹一声，但也由着她来。

Chris偷笑，“我不认为杀人恶鬼能像Kasper那样活动他的嘴唇。”

 

 

*

又一次，Isak希望Even从没去开那扇门。

Jonas倒是完全不把自己当外人，哪怕Isak不停地瞪他。他一蹭坐上厨房柜台，Mahdi和Magnus跟在后面。女孩们在他们身后不远的地方。Magnus和Vilde已经抱住了对方的腰，而他们的手不像是会就这么停下来的样子。他们才到这儿不到十秒钟吧，搞什么鬼！Mahdi不愧是真兄弟，他从背包里拿出一组啤酒。

“怎么回事？”Isak咬牙切齿地问Jonas。他能和朋友绝交吗？他们八成不会允许他的，没了他这几个人怎么活得下去。

“我看上一个女孩，她叫Brit，她拥有最美的大腿和最好看的微笑。”

“她可以和Even一比高下了，”Mahdi说，“无意冒犯，老兄，你知道你长得好看。”

Even点了点头，但他的表情对于一个清晨口气能当武器的人来说未免有点太沾沾自喜了。Isak还瞟到他在整理自己的头发。

Jonas手指敲打着柜台，“唯一的问题是她喜欢《星球大战》，而我知道的只有那个沙梗，就是那个……安纳金讨厌沙？我连安纳金是谁都不知道。”

“听说过‘卢克，我是你父亲’吗？”Even说。

Jonas挠了挠脖子，“该死，我还以为那是《星际迷航》。”

“你是怎么做到活了十七年还没看过星战的？里面有那么多反法西斯内容啊，反抗啊，还有大场面的爆炸，完全是你的菜。”

“因为小时候每个商店都摆满了星战的玩偶，所以我不想随大流？”

Even和Jonas击掌，“真棒，十岁不到的小小年纪就知道抗拒资本主义了。”

“Jonas，你花在滑板上的钱都足以救助一名中国孤儿了，”Eva的语气不算恶意，但听得出坏坏的笑意。有时他很容易就能记起他们已经不是一年前那群孩子了。

Isak揉了揉眼睛。现在还没那么晚，但他已经浑身无力了。“虽然我很想帮你泡妞，但我也没办法，Brie又不在这儿。”

“Brit。”

“我就是这么说的。”

“还记得你说过要是我们这周末想的话可以一起来吗？你还给我发短信说Even带了全套星战光碟，所以我就想我可以提升一下我的宅男指数，同时和我最好的哥们儿聚一聚。”

Jonas拍了拍他的肩。操，Isak还真不能怪他。看样子Isak最近实在记不住事，比如“不要在两个人小浪漫的时候把所有的朋友请来”。他隐约记得和他们提过这次旅行，但那是在确定他们周末有别的计划之后。Jonas打过包票说他要和父母出去滑雪。

谁知道一边谈恋爱一边与朋友增进感情是件这么不方便的事呢？他应该在两个里选一个的。

而Even呢，他还真在认真听Jonas讲他在一个派对上遇到Brit的经过——那时她正在跟着Nate Dogg的I Got Love哼唱，“然后我们就开始聊中产阶级化了，我告诉你老兄，她太酷了，她给我推荐了好多超赞的播客”——所以他绝对不会选Even的，那个叛徒。他正在教Jonas该怎样正确目光接触，时间应该多长，而所有人都全神贯注地听他说。Chris甚至还边听边点头，Isak脑子里又闪过关于勺子的惨痛回忆了。在那之前他从没那么确定过自己不是异性恋——呃，好吧，那应该是在Even之前。Isak努力不去听Even的话，因为听Even给Jonas支招只会让他想起Even是怎样不费吹灰之力把自己搞到手的，而Isak不需要别人再提醒他他有多没救了谢谢。

就在这时，像是要证明一个观点，Even对他短短一笑，很快又转过头看向Jonas。这真的很不公平，那个笑违背了所有的科学定律。Isak生物课可拿了六分，所以在这件事上他是权威。

“Babe，你能去把《新希望》放上吗？我们没法从前传开始看了，没那么多酒可以喝。”

“噢，当然了，亲爱的，”他咬着牙说，走进客厅的时候给了Even一个中指。

 

 

*

看到《绝地归来》的时候，大多数他们的朋友都已经睡过去了。客厅很小，大家的手脚乱七八糟重叠在一起。Isak很确定挤在他大腿上的是Mahdi的手肘。Magnus跟着片尾曲的节奏轻抚Vilde的脑袋，不过他的眼睛已经合上了。Jonas已经开始肆无忌惮地打呼噜，他今天的宅男指数大概就提升到这儿了。

Isak的头枕着Even的手臂，身上裹着被子。他的眼皮忍不住打架，而这时Even不得不挣脱掉Isak温暖的手臂去放《谍影危机》的光碟。一般情况下，Even会神采飞扬地讲解太空小知识和摄影技术，以及安纳金和帕德美到底怎么从小搞在一块儿的，不过现在他把声音调到几乎静音。他们的朋友们没有一点儿动静。

Even终于靠在他身边坐下时，Isak忍不住满足地哼了哼。他的手摆弄着Isak的卷毛，轻抚他的后脑勺。Isak思索着从什么时候起抚摸Even变成了一种习惯，而不再让他感觉像是在自我毁灭。

Even轻笑，“有时候我觉得你是因为我是个好枕头才和我约会。”

“不要太看轻自己，baby，你还是个好加热器。”

 

 

*

Isak甚至不知道Jonas会做饭，可Isak一走进厨房，便看见他把煎饼面糊倒进平底锅。Even天刚亮就起了床，差点把Isak一起拽起来，可Isak只是更严实地缩进被窝里。Even一周前才屈服于Eskild不绝于耳的唠叨，开了个Instagram账号，可是很显然，他现在觉得自己是上帝派给Instagram艺术板块的福音——考虑到他能这么早起床，就为了拍几张该死的照片。

Even甚至还把Magnus拉上了，可是考虑到Magnus的Instagram美学就是“看我喝得有多醉”，Isak猜想他不过是想借机聊一聊Vilde。Isak有点生气太阳竟然抢了他的地位。有时候他也很好看的，必须是这样，毕竟每次他穿绿夹克戴红围巾时Even的眼睛都会在他身上停留不必要长的时间，虽然他也想不透为什么。

现在已经过去了几个小时，Even只给他发了一张宋飞冷笑话。所以除非他是从下辈子给他发的短信，Isak猜想他还没被熊吃掉。那就好，Isak可不想在他葬礼上哭。

Jonas对他点了点头，忙着给面糊里打鸡蛋，几乎没抬眼睛。

“怎么这么早起来？”Isak一边揉眼睛一边问。他想把自己的卷毛顺直，不过想了想还是算了，反正Even回来之后还会再给他弄乱的，他对此很有天赋。

“都十点了。”

”可还是很早。才刚刚日出。”

“我睡不着，老想着加·加·宾克斯的声音。”Jonas撇着嘴，Isak几乎要为让星战前传浸入他潜意识感到愧疚了——只是几乎，因为就在这时他想起上一次他们在木屋时，Jonas让Elia在Isak听力能及的范围里唱完了Eminem的Recovery整首歌。

Isak在门口晃悠，玩弄着墙上的裂缝，这时Jonas递给他一碗草莓让他洗。Isak哼了哼鼻子。他才十七岁，可以只靠碳水化合物存活。不过当Jonas从冰箱里拿出一大罐生奶油，Isak很自觉地走向水槽。

“Even呢？”

“去追逐日出了吧，那套很时髦的东西，说不定你会感兴趣。”

“你们最近怎么样？”Jonas一边翻煎饼一边随口问。

“挺好，没什么压力。他见了我父母。我觉得我爸在他们俩一起对格里高里·派克犯完花痴后就打算收养他了。”

“你开心吗？”

“啊，当然了，老兄，开心得有时我都害怕。现在是很好没错，可这也意味着如果一切结束会更难，你明白吗？”他用不必要的力度切草莓，几乎快割到他的无名指。Jonas并不想听Isak患得患失的青少年心事，尤其是现在还不到中午呢，看在上帝的份上。可当Isak小心翼翼地看了他一眼，他便不再管煎饼，专心致志地听他说话了。

Isak心生感激，“欧比旺没想到安纳金·天行者会选择黑暗面，但是所有的征兆都摆在那儿了。万一……万一我们也是那样呢？”

“首先，我不敢相信你竟然用了星战梗，你就是想故意戳我软肋。其次，你为什么要那样想？你们俩简直荒唐。上周他在你床边守了几个小时，喂你喝鸡汤，就因为你有点小感冒，而且你生病的时候还很恶心，到处是鼻涕，比平时更恶心。”

“可是也是在上周，我们吵架了，因为他的医生给他换了某种药的剂量，他很不舒服，又不准我去看他。”

“然后呢？”

Isak耸肩，“然后我就跟他说他愿意的时候可以来找我谈谈？是这样的，第二天我们就见面了，这就是为什么我的裤子上有个该死的污渍，那都是Even高档的巴西咖啡惹的祸。”

“所以你们还是沟通解决了。我不知道这有什么问题。他和他前女友在一起多久来着？四年？而他是你第一段认真的关系。”

Isak已经能平静面对这一切，真的；在他们圣诞节前终于真正在一起后，他甚至把这件事刻进了脑子——他不对他们的关系抱有任何不切实际的幻想；Isak很笨拙，刚刚才学会如何像大人一样沟通，所以哪怕他拼尽所能也可能会搞糟。可是事实上呢，当他一个人坐着，几个小时没收到Even短信，并且清楚地知道Even正经历着一些他永远无法完全理解的东西时——好吧，这和理论上说说完全不一样。

“要是一个月到头Even意识到我永远也不可能做好呢？”Isak轻声说。“我甚至没法……比如说，给Sana讲清楚减数分裂——千万别让她知道，但是她或许真的比我聪明。我肯定会搞砸我和他的关系的。”

Jonas穿着一件写着“看，做饭的是帅哥”的围裙，像是使出毕生力气，用平底锅指着他，“好吧，让我来跟你说清楚。别再自怨自艾了，你会处理好的。你是个很好的朋友，虽然你从来不给我们买酒。你让Vilde在你那儿办了那么多愚蠢的派对。Even哪怕是冲着你的拉普技能也会留在你身边。真的，你的拉普是爆炸级的——嗯……或许比爆炸级低那么一点点。”Jonas把头扭到一边，“但你很努力，”他修正道。

“还好我现在不再暗恋你了，你绝对是个糟透的男朋友。”

他说这句话时看着Jona头顶的墙，但他不会假装这是个口误，换做一个月前或许他会。天哪，一个月前他压根不会提到这个。这些年他一直在为拆散Jonas和Eva的事道歉，但从来没真正戳到点子上。这倒不是说Jonas理应知道真相——Isak有权保守秘密——可是在这么多事后，他开始希望Jonas能理解他。

Jonas甚至连眼都没眨，“在Even之后，所有人对你来说都会很糟了。你见过他的音乐收藏吗？我说，哪怕Eva不打算偷走他，我都想这么做。”

 

 

*

“别再咬牙了，你看上去很僵，”Even一边调iPhone的闪光一边对他说。Isak打赌不出一周他就会买部胶片摄影机拍更加艺术的照片。可他不明白的是为什么他也能被纳入他的艺术之中：他穿着他最宽松的牛仔裤，站在露台上，嘴角还沾着早饭时残留的果酱。他感觉自己和那双专注看着自己的眼睛格格不入，感觉手脚都不知道怎么放。

“很抱歉我没有像你一样参透随意侧身站的艺术。我完全比不上你酷，真不理解你为什么还忍受和我这样的小老头约会，”Isak说。不过哪怕满腹牢骚，他还是把重心往后面那条腿调了调。

“别这么夸张，”Even一边说，一边又拍了几张，“你知道我是为了这件连帽衫才和你约会的，它比你抱着还舒服，温暖柔软，还不会顶嘴。想象一下有一个能时不时赞同你一次的男友是什么感觉吧，哦，等一等，我想象不出来，因为我就是喜欢受罪。”

“那个说‘别这么夸张’的人正逼他‘非常没耐心’的男朋友接受他艺术摄影那套破事，说不定还打算加一个糟糕的滤镜，再打十个标签。”

“标签，‘当你遇见你的梦中情人，而他是一个完全不支持你艺术热情的小混蛋’，”Even漫不经心地说，“而且这是我第一次发你的照片，你已经抢在我前面发过情侣照了，我只是觉得这样才公平。”

到目前为止，Even已经让他摆了不下十个姿势，换了五个位置。过去三十分钟里，他忧伤地看向一棵树的次数可能比在刚认识Even前两周、害羞得生怕被发现时偷看Even的次数还要多。他的笑有些奇怪，露了太多的牙齿和不够多的嘴唇，可是Even似乎没注意到。

他决定，等Even一放过他，他就要给Eskild发一条言辞激烈的短信。这件事全部怪他，就像大多数事一样。

“你没必要这么认真的，只是拍我而已。”

Even蹙起眉，“我就不能想要炫耀一下我超级赞超级迷人的男朋友吗？”

Isak的心在胸腔里狂跳。和Even在一起像是一部电影，有点超现实，又有点让他感觉自己像是骗了他。事实是，Isak只是个再普通不过的十七岁男孩，可能生物水平稍高一点，起床的能力又要低一些。他觉得自己像是说了谎，才让Even有了别的看法。从逻辑上讲，Isak没什么出众的地方，他真想不明白为什么他会看上自己。

他低头看着他在木地板上画圈、已经磨坏的鞋，“我不知道你为什么想那么做。”

而Even却看着他，用他觉得自己完全配不上的目光，“你知道我爱你的对吧？”

Isak想要抑制住脸红，可他失败了。他觉得这个时候宇宙里应该出现什么不得了的大变迁，应该有闪电和戏剧激烈的音乐，不过他还是把这个念头悄悄埋在心底好了。

最后，Even决定不发那些实际还不错的照片，却发了一段Isak玩Jonas的滑板结果悲壮地翻倒撞在树上的模糊不清的录像。撞击很轻，Isak只是轻微地擦伤了手臂，不过他的头发里掉进了树叶，还有一根树枝像是天线一样支在他头上。图片配着字“大师级的滑板运动员，大师级的男朋友”，得到了比Isak每一条Instagram都多的赞。

“我不敢相信你就这么利用我的痛苦，”他们拖着步子走回木屋时，Isak哀诉道。

Even在他的擦伤处轻轻一吻，“你看起来很硬气，很男子汉，而且你是至少三个宇宙里最好的男朋友。”

“你也还凑合。噢，你能不能别让Jonas知道其实我不会玩滑板？”

“当然，我不会拆穿你的牛皮的，baby。”

Isak用自己的肩膀狠狠撞了撞Even的，“我说不定也有那么一点点爱你，混蛋。”

 

 

*

Isak坐在篝火旁，他男友的手在他臀部画圈。他从没觉得宇宙像现在这样浩大。Jonas在弹Frank Ocean的曲子，Noora跟着唱，他几乎看不出就在五分钟前他们还在因为西蒙娜·德·波伏娃争吵。在他们对面，Mahdi在教Magnus拉普，而Vilde正设法在不把棉花糖点着的情况下把它烤好。Chris正在戳被她用手指穿出一个洞的棉花糖饼干——要是在Chris眼中那是Kasper的老二，他会为她难过的——而Eva正在大笑。在他身边，Even正拉着Sana讨论对伊斯兰教的敌意，在她说话时专心点头。

“其实很多都是消极攻击，你明白吗？他们太过于谨言慎行，结果适得其反，”她说。Even理解地哼了哼。

当然了，这一切不到五分钟就被毁了。Isak应该知道不要相信他的朋友们。

Eva用棍子戳他。多亏了Even的四洛克酒，她现在已经醉了——那酒简直是恶魔的化身。“跟我们讲讲你们的初吻。”

Isak苦叹，“Eva，不要毁了这个美好的晚上。”

“我好无聊，我又想再重温一下爱情的感觉，所以只能从你这儿间接感受了，而且一想到这儿，我又有点难过，所以你就满足一下我嘛。”

“他带我去了个泳池，差点害我得肺炎，就是这样。”Isak喝了口酒。清醒现在不适合他。

“你在逗我吧？”Even从Sana那边回来。他们的朋友都停下来听他们说话，为了表现得不那么明显，Vilde还差点把她的全麦饼干掉在地上，可是Isak什么都知道。“我把你迷得神魂颠倒，带你在星空下浪漫地骑自行车，还为你犯了罪，就为了让你吻我。”

“你忘了提我差点被淹死，就因为你夸张得没法像个正常人一样吻我，比如说在我家厨房——或者你家厨房，在你又忙着给我们做难吃的面包的时候；又或者在一个不错的、干净的厕所——考虑到学校大多数厕所都是一股脚臭味，你就明白我说的多么有道理了。”

“要是你差点被淹死，也是因为你没法在水下憋气。”Even戳了戳他的身侧。“而且我怎么不记得你那时抱怨过呢？我似乎还记得你回家的一路上都笑得像个白痴一样，噢，不对，不是这样，那应该是另外一个男生Andreas，他知道在我决心用满分的勾引技巧追求他时真正地欣赏一下我。”

“听起来Andreas很没有眼光。”

“看上去我只能搞定那样的男生了。”

这时Isak才意识到他脸上的表情有多傻，那种表情是他看叫声可爱的狗狗视频时才会有的——说不定现在他比那还傻。不过这又如何呢，说得像他还能控制自己的表情似的，说得像当Even轻轻舔唇、偏过头看向他时他还能剩下一点儿自控力似的。

Jonas清了清喉咙，用不是很必要的力度弹起了Nikes的歌。

“我只是问Vilde喜不喜欢猫，感觉要高效多了，”Magnus小声嘀咕。

Eva颤颤巍巍地起身，握着饮料的手放在胸前。她本是想指Jonas，但是眼神太不准，差点把他的帽子打下来。Jonas整理好头顶的帽子，抽了抽鼻。

“弹点什么我能跟着跳的东西，”她含糊不清地说，“我们来快活快活——要是你敢弹Wonderwall的话，我再也不会和你说话了。”

“你对我太没信心了。”

仿佛宇宙就是爱和他开玩笑，Jonas弹起了5 Fine Frøkner，Eva拉着Noora的手把她拽起来，她紧闭着嘴，但没有反对。不久后剩下的人也加入了她们，尽管Mahdi需要先喝口酒壮一壮胆。Even把身上的毛毯踢开——该死，他怎么能在Even的眼睛那样闪耀的时候对他说不呢？

“我很高兴你的朋友都在这儿，”五首歌后，当他们的朋友都醉到没法注意时，Even对着他耳语。Eva和Noora在离人群几尺外的地方抱着彼此，Noora的脸埋进Eva的头发里大笑；Jonas在弹一首怪怪的、改编版的Redbone，Mahdi想跟着唱，但是很快变成了傻笑；Sana很清醒，但她忙着帮Chris看她由苦笑和能杀人的眼神组成的William模仿秀；Magnus和Vilde已经消失在了树林里。

Isak翻了个白眼，“很抱歉把他们叫来了，他们实在太吵。这个周末本该是我们两个人的。”

“不，我是说真的。我喜欢看到有人关心你——倒不是说这让我意外。”

就是这样的言语，每次都让Isak措手不及，想跳进池子确保自己还醒着。“他们也关心你。”

Even只是嗯了一声，亲了亲Isak的鼻子，“另外，我父母下周要去巴黎过他们的纪念日，我的公寓就留给我们两个人了。”

Isak确保没有人在看他们，然后将手指埋进Even完美到不可思议的头发里。他亲吻他，像他整个周末都在期待的那样。他从没想过爱一个人的感觉可以这样对。

“你有听过关于我光着身子拉普更好听的传言吗？”

Even瞳孔放大，“没有，不过这件事只有我们俩知道就好。”

 


End file.
